Saturday
by Raman Noodle
Summary: No, im not dead. this is a followup of sorts to my 1st fic Warphole of terrifying Doom! Very music influenced, many crossovers. I'm accepting flames if u wanna. But do ur best to be nice. Very interesting, u don't have 2 read the 1st story 2 get it.


Fan fiction: **Saturday**.

Kinda like a follow up to the first fanfiction I ever wrote, Warp-hole of terrifying DOOM!!! A Friday the 13th story (Invader Zim with several different cross-overs. Some you may recognize, others you may just be finding out about.) But it gives you the whole original story on a more serious tone and point of view. Also, the song "Saturday" plays a significant role in the storyline, so pay attention to the lyrics before the story starts. Plus the original story is tied into the present...I hope it doesn't get to confusing. Why is it that all my fics are so music influenced?! Oh well. If this thing doesn't work out, I'll be bombing it off this website, so...please try to help me out as much as you can.

Love: Alexis. a.k.a. Raman Noodle ((i don't own anything in this except myself, and my bestest buddy Tommi. Ya hear that Tommi!? I own your ass!!!lol))

**Saturday**

_I'm good to go, and I'm goin no where fast, _

_but it could be worse I could be taking you there with me_

"So Class, as you know, tomorrow is Friday the 13th, and everyone knows that some rather interesting things happened last time. So it would be much appreciated if you'd all give us a recap of how your last Friday the 13th went over."

Those were the first words that Miss Bitters uttered as the children took their seats after lunch. Tak shivered as some disturbing memories, along with strange ones protruded into her mind. She wondered if Dib or Zim were having mental recaps as well. By the way they shifted in their seats, this answered her question and she could infer that they indeed were. It had been almost two years since the happening went on last time, but the paranoid looks on each one of the students faces told the others that they remembered. Bitters raised an eyebrow.

"No volunteers?" The students remained blank faced. "Then I guess I'll just convert this non-existent conversation to an assignment. Of course, thanks to the surplus in students this year, you'll have to pick your partners." That was enough to stir up a flashback for Zim.

_Bitters- All right class, to celebrate bad luck, you are all being assigned short stories on Friday the 13th. They will be read aloud in class tomorrow. If they are not ready to be presented in class tomorrow, you better have made a good excuse._

_Random child- AHHH FRIDAY THE 13TH!!_

_All the kids start freaking out and talk about wearing good luck charms to school_

_ZIM- (cowers behind his desk) so this Friday the 13th thing, is it poisonous?_

_TAK- (laughs to appear normal, but she looks just as worried as ZIM)_

_Dib- better look out ZIM. Tomorrow is Friday the 13th, and if you don't wear a good luck charm, something terrible will happen to you!!(Waves arms and jumps on desk)_

_ZIM- (eyes widen)_

_Bitters- settle down class!!! It's time to pick your partners!!! Now who will go first? DIB!!! PICK!!!_

_Dib- I choose... I choose... screw it everyone hates me!!! Gaz!!! I choose to work with my sister!!!_

_Bitters- very well!! Now next will be...ZIM!!! CHOOSE YOUR PARTNER!!!_

_ZIM- (looks around the room, allot of the kids are making cross signs with their fingers) _

_Bitters- well?_

Dib snapped his fingers several times in Zim's face. It was all he could do to break him out of his weird, unusually silent state. Zim blinked.

"AAACKK!!! GET YOUR DIRTY FINGERS OUT OF MY FACE!!!"

Dib hurriedly moved his hand before Zim had the chance to slap it. He took a step back, nearly knocking Tak over, who in turn took the liberty of kicking him in the back of his leg. Dib gave an outburst of agony, which was silenced by Bitters's ruler.

"If you're going to cry out in agony like that every time you get kicked in the back of the leg, you can just jump out the window now, because I won't tolerate it for the rest of the year, Dib." Seemingly satisfied, Bitters walked away.

"Way to over-react, Dib" said Tak. Dib ignored her and took an empty seat behind Zim. Tak took the seat next to Zim.

"Hmmm…I can understand Tak, but Dib-monkey, what are you doing here?" questioned Zim.

"Well…I thought…I can't believe that I'm saying this, but because of what happened to us last time and all…"

"Don't waste your words. We understand," said Tak in an emotionless voice. Dib was getting ready to protest, but was interrupted by a pile of books being slammed onto his desk. A girl with brown and purple hair plopped down carelessly in the seat next to Dib. The others spun around to face her. She was wearing a red shirt that had a Social Distortion logo on it, a studded belt with the face of Jack Skellington on it, tight black jeans, classic converse high-tops, and a checkered wristband on her left hand. Her right hand was a leather bracelet that had the Fall Out Boy logo on it. Tak gave her the evil eye and was getting ready to deliver an insult, but she played cool and replied.

"I figured you'd give me a reaction like that. Whatever though, right?" The girl brushed a purple highlight out of her face. (ah…yes…the "emo" hair. Stupid labels) She was soon joined by a blonde girl with bright blue eyes, a black HIM hoodie, jeans, and the same classic converse. The second girl took the seat next to her friend.

"Who ARE you people?" asked Zim. The blondie raised an eyebrow and said, "Tommi"

The other girl said: "Alex"

Alex twiddled her fingers in a nervous manner, as well as let her jumpy leg fly. It made her out to be quite the jumpy, caffeine drinking type. Tommi sat with a wild look in her eyes that read: "I-will-not-hesitate-to-punch-you" Sitting right next to each other made them look like quite the destructive duo.

"And…what exactly do you want?" asked Dib.

"To work with you guys."

"What makes you think we'd accept you?" asked Tak raising her eyebrow.

"We've seen things," said Tommi in a low tone.

"Seen things." Repeated Alex nervously. It puzzled the others how she could have been so cool a few minutes ago and turned into such nervous wreck so fast. This sudden change in personality interested Dib though.

"What kind of…things?" he asked. Tommi and Alex exchanged glances.

"Last Friday the 13th, me and Tommi spent the night behind a bookshelf in the library at my house." Alex scratched her head and continued. "We slept with a baseball bat, a white SG guitar, Tommi's cell phone, and a tape recorder."

"Why?" The others were getting interested now.

"We left the tape recorder going all night…to record what was going on around us." Out of no where, Alex whipped a small black recording device out of her back pocket and slammed it onto the desk.

"Do you have to slam everything that you present to us?" asked Zim. Dib hurriedly shushed him, eager to hear what the strange girl had to say.

"LISTEN!! Listen…CAREFULLY!!" Alex announced awkwardly. She played back the tape, which had obviously recorded a high form of mayhem going on in the back ground. It was hard to decipher what exactly was going on. So many sounds at once.

"THAT WAS GOING ON INSIDE YOUR HOUSE!!!?" said Dib. Alex laughed.

"No…these were just the high frequency sounds that this little thing picked up. We hid because we saw some freaky bitch running around in a Darth Vader costume."

Tommi snorted with laughter. "Martha Stewart."

"But seriously," continued Alex. "You can't tell me that this is not weird. We didn't even hear anything…we just turned this on because we noticed that our camcorder wasn't functioning like it should." She stopped the tape and put it back into her pants pocket. Tak nodded her approval of the two humans. They seemed like trustworthy accomplices. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that, but still.

"Alright. You're in." She said bluntly.


End file.
